Modern vehicles (e.g., autonomous and non-autonomous vehicles) can be equipped with an array of sensors to provide environmental awareness and improve safety. These sensors may include, for example, advanced sensors such as Light Imaging Detection and Ranging (Lidar) sensors, infrared sensors, and the like. However, in some cases continuous use of such sensors can be resource intensive (e.g., computing resources needed to process sensor data) or cause excessive wear on sensor hardware and related components. Accordingly, there are significant technical challenges to balance the tradeoff on potential safety improvements provided by such sensors against resources available in a vehicle and excess sensor wear.